carceralwarfandomcom-20200214-history
Mika Barcelone
Mika Barcelone, born as Michael Ross Barcelone, was an esteemed Lance Corporal in the Carceral State before becoming a Corotion in the Red Fraction. Despite his low rank he was always an impressive fighter, able to take out entire supply bases, squads, and checkpoints nearly solo''. Concurrent'' to his training in the Red Fraction, he was gaining field experience and assisting the Carceral State in the "purification" of nations. After destroying a Carceral State base to prevent an enemy from gaining at the start of the war, he recieved a discharge from the standard military and was nearly was executed for his actions. It was upon this discharge that he was able to work within the ranks of the Red Fraction full time. His actions and abilities have since given him a notoriety unmatched by any soldier his rank, and even the attention of Officers who had once considered him for Imperate status. Destined for Conflict Mika's family was rich to where "a communist would cringe" at the idea alone. However, he was not exempt from the CCT that ensured all citizens of the Capital would be in fighting shape when war would arive. His parents gave him up when he was 7 years old to partake in this program, but needless to say the boy missed home, especially when his family was not even allowed to check on him. Throughout the first years of training he fussed and fussed (as a child should), until his mind finally gave into the training on its own rather than through a shifting of his memory. Through sleep deprivation, many scars from blades and bullets alike, constant reprimanding, and tests that pushed the physical and mental limits of his body, he was reshaped into a battle-efficient young man who got the attention of most of the ladies, despite them being a few years older than he was. In all those 13 years his family had not dared to visit him once or so much as write. It was fear more than anything, and all that aside these mentions would be rejected immediately anyway. Mika held his lack of contact with his family throughout in contempt and thus would come to avoid contact with them permanently. If he had lived through the brutality that was the CS's CCT course without them, then he could certainly live a prosperous life without them after all. Everything would be fine. They didn't really miss him anyway and he was, after all, far different than the abandoned child from an ominous number of years ago. Mika was a different man Now twenty years old and primed, he joined the Carceral State's Military officially, and continued his training further. Being of Capital Blood he excelled in the life-like simulations, but turned down various higher rank offers that he recieved. He'd often joke that "he liked how Lance Corporal sounded" and that "he didn't want to be burdened with sending soldiers on suicide missions." If he hadn't rejected the various promotion offers, he probably would've been a Gunnery Sergeant at the least. RF Recognition from the Capital Officer Two years later and still a Lance Corporal in the Carceral State Army, he was contacted by ''one of ''the highest ranking officials in the entire Empire: The Capital Officer. She had an offer that was literally impossible to refuse. He was wanted for a potentially elite force that would make a difference in the war (one that didn't have an official name at the time). Though hesitant to accept, Rene was able to explain her reasoning for choosing him as an "alpha candidate". Then, he was informed that him denying gifts of promotion was considered an offense in a high degree and that rejection of this offer would result in "severe consequences." Mika was allowed to serve in the military and partake in the "basic training" of the Red Fraction forces, which needless to say was gruelling. Even with his training from the CCT and CS Military, it was a bit difficult to make it through, though he would never admit this and like most things he did, he handled it with a so called self-dignity. It was from this that he was often compared with future Captain Scarlette Regen, considering both seemed to handle the first year of training without a multitude of blunders (though enough to where they had their fair share of painful memories). In light of past events, he was granted the rank of "Corotion" after the final test, which some were surprised about though Mika was not. He never really liked being a high rank too much anyway. Thus, his Red Fraction training came to a close earlier than that of the Segens and higher. War for Carcerese Glory All current soldiers of the Carceral State were informed in 2407 that war was approaching. Many people were being conscripted all the meanwhile. A select few inside the Armed Forces were allowed to go out on "recon missions" to see what they were up against, but never to fire a single shot and never pose a noticable threat. Pre-War Dealings The Red Fraction's minor candidates were among most of those sent to Russia, sending back reports frequently. Mika, like the rest of the Red Fraction agents, were able to blend into the crowds and groups of soldiers rather well, dressing and acting appropriately. It was rather disturbing to the Carceral Military that the RF agents could not be told apart from the Russians which they were studying ever so deviously. The basic training alone seemed to be enough. One could only imagine what the higher ranked RF members were going through in their training. Anxious as he was to deal with the Russian threat, he waited until war would come around. Early War Madness Still technically a part of the primary Carceral Military, he engaged in the early operations in exterminating African resistance. It only took a few months for them to gain most of the country in what was deemed the largest genocide in the history of mankind, dwarfing the Holodomor and Holocaust in terms of death tolls. 40% of the population was taken care of. Towards the end of this conquest though, resistance forces were about to get the jump on one of the Carceral State's bases. He felt that if they got a hold of the technology there, seeing as it was a place where Lieutenants were stationed (though they were away at the time, on a so called purification raid), that they could get an edge and reclaim at least this portion of Africa by duplicating the technology they'd get a hold of. So he took advantage of the semtex explosives and blew the place to high-hell, along with 100 others (most of which weren't Carceral soldiers). Though notable, this earned him a place of infamy and enraged many Carceral officials. He was discharged, put into a holding cell, and interrogated brutally until the Capital Officer stepped in and gave him a pardon. From there on out he was to work full-time for Red Fraction, no questions asked, and finally take action against the greatest threat in the war. His kill count may've been rather high (IT'S OVER 9000!!! WHAT, 9000? THERE'S NO WAY THAT CAN BE RIGHT! :P), but it was about to get much higher and much more useful. A Second Stay Russia Ongoing ''"I hope you're immune to sickness, Barcelone." '' In the two years since and including he had been to Russia, many of the Red Fraction members had been registered into the database of Russian civilians in various towns, including Moscow, with a fake (but realistic) history put to them. Some were granted military access, others simply were civilians with the name of another living civilian. Red Fraction went to drastic extents to have the RF members look similar as possible to those they possed as, just in case they should be caught in an action. The government and few people that addressed Mika personally would come to know him as Mikhael Aleksandr Roskinov, though mostly as Mikhael. His jobs in Russia were numerous. But unknown to most, it was to cause as much trouble as possible with as little attention to himself as possible... This was going to be rather fun, what with the stealth generator, various explosives, acting ability, various attires, and other 'weapons' at his disposal. Only he can see the reason to the snicker on his face whenever he's looking in the mirror. He can be in and out of enemy territory whenever he so chooses... Be Continued With Further RP! Personality, Abilities, and Notable Traits Mika stands about about 6 feet 2 inches tall when out of gear, with a rather athletic build. That alone adds to the intimmidation factor, considering he is taller than a majority of the world population and stronger than most military operatives in other countries. He was literally built for war; having recieved training in multiple fields more than once. Mika is a well-rounded killer whenever he so chooses and is able to handle any hand-held weapon (his physical strength counts here as well) if the moment calls for it. His sensitivity for the enemy is low, if not non-existant, considering the fact he was never the reciever or giver of such sympathy and has a hatred drilled into his head towards most things that aren't Carcerese. This adds to the untrue stereotype that every member of the Carceral State is cold-hearted. There is also the fact that he is rather manipulative with his enemies to be considered, being able to pretend to be their friend one moment, and blow them to bloody bits in the next and blame it on faulty engineering or the person next to him. So aside from a killer, he is quite the actor, liar, and spy when within enemy territory. However, when at home he is quite the charmer with his looks, dark humor, and intellegence. He isn't nearly as cold to his comrades and has quite the dedication to the "big picture" of the Carceral State. He recognizes that there are others that deserve higher ranks than him, that the sacrifice of one base and all its assets would save the CS a lot of trouble later on in the war, and that waiting for the right moment (as much as he wants to strike) always brings the CS one step closer to victory. Of course there are other things to note, but many of these actions are currently classified from public display and will have to be discovered in due time. Category:Carceral State Category:Red Fraction